Taken Over By Boredom
by dadssweetpea
Summary: After a hunt Dean's hurt and was bored out of his mind, Sam's a little dumbfounded


Sam Winchester slid the motel key into the slot , unlocking the two white Styrofoam boxes containing his and Dean's dinner for that was the least Sam could do, since Dean was still hurt pretty bad after their last were working on a vengeful spirit in home that had killed three people who were helping to renovate the home and had gone after the family .Well , the hunt didn't go as well as planned, the first thing that went wrong was that the spirit Jeffrey Calloway was cremated so they couldn't salt and burn the bones then they had to go through extensive research to see if the guy had left anything behind when he died, when they found out that he left behind a journal which had a lock of his hair in the compartment, his daughter had put it there when he died but the problem was that the journal was buried under the floor boards of the living they told the owner of the house that they needed to pull out there new remodeled floor , they had a long day already made Dean have a fool mood before but after the owner wouldn't let them tear the floor boards up , it just threw him of the deep end .He immediately started yelling at them telling them if they didn't let them take the floorboards up that the ghost was going to kill them and their they agreed to let them , Dean still wasn't through with his angry tirade , he ended saying aloud "I don't know why this guy would be so angry that their going to fix this house anyway , it's an ugly piece of crap."Well that go over to well with Jeffrey because in retaliation he lifted the bookcase off the floor and flung it at Dean causing him to immediately tumble to the worse Jeffrey put a strong force on top of the bookcase that was on top of Dean , making his lungs fell like they were being crushed .Sam immediately went into full over drive and started to digging into the floor boards , when he finally found the journal and burned it up , his brother had a face of pure agony and threw off the bookcase and helped his brother up and limp to the did feel bad that he Dean had got hurt badly and he only ended but with a few cuts and bruises while Dean had a broken rib ,had a huge bruise from his shoulder to his lower back and he ended up hurting his knee but he was pretty sure that it wasn't dislocated , just sprained, so he he'd walk with a limp for a few felt bad but if Dean had kept his smart ass mouth shut then nothing would have happened_. Ha ha Smart ass._Sam thoughtful to himself rudely as he walked in.

Sam walks in and sees his brother sitting on his bed with his knee propped up with a pillow ,balancing Sam's laptop on his good knee with his back against the head board and a pillow behind sets down Dean's dinner next to him and watches him notices the look of concentration on Deans face and wonders what the hell he's doing, hopefully nothing he walks over and peers at the screen and raises his eye brows quizzically at his brother, who was still is watching the screen.

"Dude Seriously.''Sam says as he sits down on the other bed.

"What?''Dean says still having his eyes glued to the screen.

"Your on You-tube dude."Sam said blankly.

"Yeah I know .And?"He said looking over at Sam finally.

"Why?"Sam said.

"Because I'm bored and I've been stuck in this ugly ass room for the past two days and there's crap on t. if I didn't watch something I was going to go stir crazy ."Dean replied.

"Going?"Sam said with a smirk.

"Hilarious."Dean replied to the laughed and watched as a smile grew on his brothers face.

"What are you watching?"Sam asked smiling.

"Some Saturday Night Live clips."Dean said turning up the volume so Sam could hear a funny part. Sam heard the familiar sound of one his and Dean's favorite immediately got up and sat next to his brother to watch. They sat like that watching skits, letting laughs fill the room and mimicking some of their favorite lines for the rest of forgot about his pain and Sam had forgot about hunting .Both would smile when they heard the other laugh and they were happy that they could still have fun together like when they were kids, even though they were much was the simple stuff that made them happy and have fun and Sam was especially happy that one of the simple things that still made him happy was hanging out with his big brother like it made Dean happy to hang out with his little brother.


End file.
